Taichi's Choice
by kimaro
Summary: Another Taishiro, somehow it sticks to the first one. This time it is a little bit longer, and much more interesting (well at least I think).


Taichis Choice

**_Taichis Choice_**_  
__By Kimaro _

_ _

_Disclaimer:__ Unfortunately I don't own Digimon or any of the mentioned characters. What a pity… _

_Warning:__ This story contains yaoi material, that means boys kissing boys. So then you homophobes: RUN!!!! _

_This fic is an upgrading to the storyI nearly did it again, which could be inserted into this story as well, but I prefer leaving it like this. Hope you enjoy!_

Daringly Koushiro reached out to touch the caramel coloured skin of the boy who was resting in his bed, breathing steady and wearing a faint smile on his sleeping face. As Koushiros shaking fingers felt the soft skin the fourteen-year old sighed. It was true, his one true love was there, next to him. Hesitatingly he drew back his hand and remained sitting next to Taichi, silently and without switching on the light. Somehow Koushiro feared, that if he would do that, his new-won boyfriend would disappear, just like he never had been there.  
_How is that possible, what happened that Taichi discovered his feeling for me?_  
Suddenly Koushiro frowned, remembering what had happened the evening before. The original Destined, all of them except Mimi, who still lived in America, met at a party of a former classmate of Yamato. Takeru and Hikari were fooling around with some empty cups, and Koushiro and Jyou watched them amusingly. All of a sudden a loud crash was heard, and Sora burst into the room, to angry to realise that everybody was starring at her. She usually was a very calm person, so it was no wonder that it was rather surprising seeing her in this rage. She crossed the room, but before she reached the door on the other side, Taichi came in following her. He had a upset look on his face, making Koushiro stand up and walking towards him.  
"What happened?", the small boy asked his friend, walking next to him. Everybody starred at them now, and it was rather embarrassing for Koushiro, he never liked attracting attention, though the people were looking at Taichi, not at him.  
"Nevermind, Sora and me, we just have a little DISAGREEMENT!" He yelled out the last word, not longer upset, more angry. Sora turned around and replied: "Yes, we have a little disagreement! Hope all of you can laugh at it, especially you, Koushiro Izumi!" With those last words she slammed the door and was gone. A few seconds nobody said a word, only the music was still playing as loud as before, making the whole scene looking grotesque. Then Takeru jumped up and yelled: "Ok, that's enough, would anyone mind to continue enjoying this party?" Now everybody turned away from Koushiro and Taichi and the started again dancing, laughing and talking.  
"Thanks", Taichi murmured into Takerus direction, but the fair guy didn't hear it and proceeded his little cup-game.  
"Wanna talk about it?", Koushiro asked carefully.  
"Na...", Taichi mumbled, turning his back on the boy and diving into the crowd of dancing people, leaving a very confused Koushiro behind.  
Later that evening he resurfaced. It was around half past twelve , and Koushiro was thinking about going home. Hikari and Takeru were picked up earlier and Yamato haven't been seen for a while. Only Jyou sat there still, but he told Koushiro that his brother called a few minutes ago, asking him if he should fetch him, because he was heading home right now. Koushiro decided to stay until Chin arrives, then he would go home himself. He would never call his parents to pick him up, he wouldn't want to reveille them.   
Suddenly the door opened and Chin stepped inside, looking out for his younger brother. "Chin, here I am!", Jyou yelled, waving his hand. Chin headed toward the boys and nodded at Koushiro, when he stood up.  
"Ready, Jyou?", he asked his blue-haired brother, playing with his keys.  
"Yes I am. Would you mind bringing Koushiro home?" Koushiro opened the mouth to veto this offering, but Jyou prevented him by lifting his hand and saying: "I know, you would never ask for it, but it is better for me to know you're save, ok?"  
"I will watch out for him, we have nearly the same way." Koushiro turned around to see Taichi standing there, hand on his hips and grinning. He walked up to he younger boy, resting his arm on his shoulder.   
Jyou raised his left eyebrow and took a glance at Koushiro. He knew about the crush the red-haired boy has on his former leader but wasn't very happy with it. Not because he was jealous, first he was straight, second he was deeply in love with Mimi. He just didn't thought that Taichi would be the right choice for a shy person like Koushiro was.   
"It's ok, with Taichi on my side nobody would dare to do me any harm", Koushiro chuckled, smiling first at Jyou and then at Chin.  
"Fine, lets go, Jyou", Chin yawned, taking his younger brothers arm and dragging him away.  
"Bye then", said Jyou sobered.   
"Bye", Taichi and Koushiro replied like one voice, shortly giggling about it.  
"Well then, lets go", Taichi ordered, taking Koushiros ochre coloured jacket off the bench and handed it to him. The younger boy took it and followed the brown-haired guy, who paved the way through the still dancing people. Taichi held the door open so Koushiro was able to step outside, briefly shivering in the cold nightair. He drew his jacket closer around him and started walking when Taichi pushed him forward. The taller boy walked next to his friend, his hand in his pockets, his eyes focused on the stars. Koushiro overtook the assignment of watching their steps, while Taichi was with his head in the clouds. It was like this everytime the two of them were taking a stroll, Koushiro was used to it.   
"I'm sure you're dying to know what had happened", Taichi suddenly started a conversation. He still was looking at the sky, but his smile were gone for a short moment.  
"Oh, it's not of my business, isn't it?", Koushiro answered emotionless.   
"You're not confused about what she said to you?" Koushiro stopped walking, recalling what Sora said a couple of hours ago.  
"She said that she hopes we have a laugh on it", he finally said, looking at Taichi, who stopped too. "I sure hadn't."  
"Yes, I know. But have you forgotten what else?" Taichi turned around to study the younger boys face. Koushiro looked puzzled, his arms folded in front of his chest. "She said: _...especially you, Koushiro Izumi!_"   
"You're right, that's what she said. What was that about?" Curious as always, Koushiro stepped forward to make it easier for Taichi to reply without talking to loud. He might not want anybody to hear it. A rather useless thought, nobody would walk around at this place at this time.  
"I should tell you what had happened before. Well, I don't want to make a big deal out of it. She tried to kiss me!" Koushiro tensed every muscle in his body. He knew this would happen, he expected it. But imaging Sora and Taichi kissing was hurting to him anyway.  
"There is nothing bad about that", the red-haired said, knowing that Taichi didn't expected him to say anything.  
"Of course not. The bad thing was that I refused it."  
"You did?" Koushiros eyes were wide opened, starring at his friend surprised.  
"Didn't expected that, huh?" Taichi giggled briefly, than became serious again.  
"Uhm, no. To be honest I thought you were waiting for that moment. I thought you love Sora."  
"What makes you think that?" Now it was Taichis turn to look surprised.  
"I don't know, such a feeling." Koushiro felt how he turned red, and avoided to look into Taichis direction. Fortunately it was a rather dark night, so it was not clearly visible.   
"Hm, it looks like Sora got the same feeling. Anyway, when I told her that I'm in love with another person, she became sad. But when I told her who that person is, she became furious. Very strange, that is not typical for her."  
While Taichi were speaking, Koushiro felt like shrinking to the size of a Tsunomon. In love? His one true love falls for somebody who's not Sora? Who could that possibly be? Koushiro had no idea, but somehow it hurt him. He had been getting used to see Taichi and Sora as a couple, but now there was somebody else, maybe someone Koushiro doesn't even know.   
"She will calm down, you'll see, in a few days you're like this again." The boy crossed his fingers while saying this, smiling at his former leader.  
"You don't want to know who it is?" Taichi seemed to be injured by his friend indifference. Koushiro chuckled and started walking.  
"You know, that isn't of my business either." Suddenly Taichi graped the delicate shoulders of the smaller boy turning him toward him. Koushiro startled and blinked up at Taichis dark-brown eyes, not sure what he was going to do. And then he felt those lips. Those sweet, soft lips, slightly parting, forcing him to return the kiss they were bringing to him. Koushiro felt the warm tongue sliding into his mouth, caressing his own, the two strong hands comforting him, one stroking his neck, one running through his short hair. Moments later it was over. Koushiro stood there, his arms still crossed. He held his eyes close to avoid Taichis look.   
"Uhm, sorry", Taichi gasped, obviously surprised himself. Hesitatingly Koushiro opened his eyes. His emotions were running wild, it just happened! Taichi Yagami kissed him!  
"I don't think you should be sorry about that", Koushiro whispered starring at the ground. Suddenly he realised that this was probably his only chance to get this near to Taichi. Bravely he stepped forward, took Taichis hand and pulled his face down, so that he could reach it without balancing on the tip of his toes. Then he kissed him back, tender and loving. He wanted to avoid scaring Taichi. Koushiro had kissed a boy before, even if it was when both of them were drunk and only twelve years old. But to the older boy this must be very new, so Koushiro was careful.   
Koushiro wouldn't be able to tell what happened on the way home, when he decided to take Taichi to his room and to let him sleep in his bed. They were just kissing and stroking each others chest a little bit, but never without blushing and being very reserved. But it felt great.  
But now the realisation hit him hard, way too hard. All happened because of Taichis fight with Sora. The boy must have been confused, and Koushiro took advantage of his vulnerably. The red-haired boy jumped out of the bed, nearly kicking his sleeping victim.  
"What have I done, he will never forgive me that", the young boy whispered despaired. Yes, it's true that Taichi kissed him first, but instead of bringing him back to his senses, he had tempted him to ...   
_Well, at least nothing serious happened!_  
"You're awake?" Koushiro startled like a few hours before. He wasn't able to see Taichis eyes, and he was glad about it. "Yes," he snarled taking a step backwards to his desk, trying to find a hold.  
"Well, you know, you look like a caught goblin who tried to steal my gold", Taichi chuckled, sitting up and leaning his back against the wall.  
"Very nice, thank you. You think it's funny to make jokes on me right now?"  
"As funny as ever. Oh, come on! What's the matter? Have I done something wrong?"  
"You? No, not you. I'm sorry about what had happened, it was all my fault. You'd better go to Sora and work things out with her. I wouldn't tell anybody about it, ok?" It felt like eternity until Taichi started talking: "Well, maybe it's better that way. But that thing with Sora, you know, I don't know what you're talking about. We don't have anything to be worked out. Come here, I want to see the face I'm talking to." Hesitatingly Koushiro crossed the room, coming to a halt next to the bed. Taichi forced him to sit down on the edge and took his chin between his thump and his pointing finger.  
"That beautiful face", he muttered before kissing him gently.   
"What do you mean, you have nothing to work out? What's about your fight?"  
"Nasty situation, I know. But on one hand it's much to early in the morning to meet her and on the other hand I think she should come to me if she has got anything to say. I made no mistake. Woah, never thought that I would have the chance to say that. Odd, hm?"  
"You ... don't regret what had happened?" Koushiro glanced at his friend puzzled.  
"With us? No, sure not. But we can talk about it tomorrow, ok? I'm really tired, we stayed up very long last night, didn't we?" Koushiro blushed at Taichis words. But he slid under the blanket, feeling Taichis warm body against his own. Fondly he kissed his lovers shoulder, then resting his head on it.   
"But, please. No word to anyone, ok? Just until I know how to deal with it."  
"Whatever you want, Tai..." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

The next day the Destined met after school to take a trip to the Digiworld all together. They wanted to meet Mimi and maybe Michael there. Jyou was really exhausted, he hadn't seen his girl-friend for four weeks now.   
"You know, talking on the phone and watching her photograph isn't the same thing than to have her near", the oldest boy sighed while protecting their food of DemiVeemon, who tried to get the candy out of the bags.  
"I can imagine that", Yamato grinned mischievously. Jyou looked at him quite confused, than realising what Yamato meant. He shortly blushed, turning his face away from the others, who started chuckling.  
"Where are Koushiro and Taichi, they are late. I wouldn't wonder about it if it was just your brother, Hikari. But it's unusual for Koushiro, isn't it?", Miyako grumbled, starring at the computer screen.  
"Who knows what they did last night", Sora hissed lowly.   
"What was that?", Takeru asked the red-haired girl.  
"Nothing..."  
"Uhm, sorry for being late, seems like we've forgotten about time." Taichi stepped into the room smiling frankly at everybody, even Sora, who turned away when she saw Koushiro coming after Taichi.  
"Great excuse", Iori rebuked.  
"It was my fault, I'm sorry." Koushiro headed towards the computer, avoiding to look anyone in the eye. Actually it was his fault, because he didn't woke Taichi up on time. He was just too cute when he was sleeping!  
"Nevermind. Ok, DigiDestined, be prepared for the DIGIWORLD!", Yolei yelled out and the ten kids were sucked into the monitor. On the other side, the decided to look for Mimi first, then searching for they Digimon who did not live in the human world.  
"MIMI!" Jyou nearly lost the bags he was carrying as the pink-haired girl appeared in his visual gaze. He ran forward and she did the same, 'til they met and Mimi jumped into her boyfriends arms.  
"Oh, Jyou, I missed you like hell", she rejoiced, covering his face and glasses with quick kisses.  
"Me too, my dear", the boy gave back, trying to balance the girl and the bags.  
"May I help you?", Yamato asked, stepping next to them.  
"Would be very kind", Jyou answered, but instead taking the bags, Yamato took Mimi and both of them started laughing.  
"Very funny", Jyou hissed fretted.  
"Not very funny, but a little bit", Ken chuckled, tapping on Jyous shoulder. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The Destined had a great day at the Digiworld, and it was rather late when the arrived in their own world. Cody was nearly out of his mind because his mother must have been waiting with dinner for over an hour.   
"Well, then. Kari and I, we should go home either. I'll call you." With these words Tai leaned forward to kiss Koushiro goodbye. Then he and his sister turned around and walked down the road. Koushiro smiled and turned around too, heading home. He had been walking for nearly ten minutes, when he suddenly felt that someone was following him. He stopped abruptly and twirled around, only to see Sora just a few steps behind him.  
"Oh, it's you. You nearly scared the living daylights out of me", Koushiro sighed.  
"Who were you expecting? Tai?", Sora sizzled angryly. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she towered above Koushiro, seeming like ready to knock him out.  
"Sora, I'm sorry for…"  
"Yeah right, sorry. Do you think that will put things straight? Well, I hope you're at least proud of your conquest!"   
"Come on, that's iniquitous." That moment Koushiro knew it was a fault saying this.  
**"INIQUITOUS? I wanna tell you what is iniquitous! I was in love with that boy since I knew him, and when I nearly reached him, there comes along little Koushiro and just snatchs him away from me!" **Sora's voice rose to a volume Koushiro wouldn't even being able to reach. He stepped back and pulled himself together to reply, even in a lower voice: "I'm really sorry for you, Sora. But at last it was Taichis choice."  
**"Oh, shut up you perverse queen!"**   
Koushiro didn't even felt Sora's hand hit him in the face, too much her previous words injured him. He starred at the ground, not able to do anything.  
"I'm sorry..", he heard Sora gasping raucous. As he looked at her he recognised tears in her winced eyes. She was as horrofied about what she said and done as Koushiro was, maybe more. She stumbled forward and embraced the smaller boy despairingly. First he didn't moved, but then he hugged her bag, even if it was more reluctantly.  
"Please, forgive me. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. It was just, that…" Suddenly she burst out into tears and fell on her knees, arms wraped around Koushiros waist. He looked down at her, feeling so helpless and pitiful. He also droped to his knees, taking her face into his hands and forcing her to look at him.  
"It's ok, people called me worse things before. I can understand you absolutely, you should feel betrayed by me. I railed me your friend and then I let those "thing" happen. I'm sorry, Sora. I will call him when I get home and break up. It's only fair." Sora starred at him amazed, moving her lips without saying a word. At last she found her voice again and whispered: "That is really unselfish of you. But it's not right. You two, you love each other. You do love him?" She studied his face closely, trying to find uncertainty in his eyes.  
"With all my heart", he replied unhastingly. She sat back with a knowing look on her face as she continued speaking: "You're telling the truth. I'm not sure when it began that you started having such feeling for him, but you surely do. And he's the same." Koushiro asked puzzled: "Why you're so sure about that?"  
"It sounds like you're not. Well, he told me."  
"Really?" Koushiro wasn't able to conceal his surprise.  
"Yes, yesterday. When we got our _little disagreement_." She shortly smirked embarrassed, stroking a streak back behind her ear.  
Suddenly it was clear as daylight what Taichi meant yesterday. He had told Sora that he was in love with him, with Koushiro. Because of that Sora was so furious, she was hurt because she didn't get Taichi because of a boy. And because of that she said: _"Especially you, Koushiro Izumi!"_  
"I understand. And, what are we going to do now?" The red-haired guy scratched the back of his head, trying to find a solution to this problem. But Sora leaned forward to take his hand in her well known motherly way.  
"We two, we go home, ok? And you're not going to break up with Tai. I wish you all the best, both of you. It just didn't ought to be." With those words she got back on her feet, then lifting Koushiro up.  
"C..can we stay friends?", the boy stuttered uncertainly. Sora smiled warmly and answered: "Of course, maybe we can become very good friends now. And you have to promise, if Tai gets into mischief, tell me and I will trounce him!" Both of them smiled relieved then Sora hugged Koushiro again.  
"Well then.."  
"Can I call you tomorrow?", Koushiro asked.  
"Of course you can", Sora replied, kissing the boy in his forehead. Then she turned around and left. Koushiros eyes followed her until she turned the corner.   
When the fourteen-year old opened the door of his flat, the phone was already ringing. Koushiro heard his mother answering it while he removed his shoes.  
"Yes, I think he just went in. Wait a second… Koushiro?"  
"Yes, Mom?"  
"It's Taichi. Yes, he is coming. Here, and hello, hope you had a nice day!" Koushiros mother kissed his cheek while handing him the receiver.  
"Thank you, I had. Tai?"  
"Where have you been, I was worrying myself sick! Did anything happened, you took very long coming home!" Koushiro smiled amused, glad that Taichi wasn't able to see it.  
"I had a little talk with Sora", he replied, curious about his friend reaction.   
"With Sora? What did she say?"  
"I think that's to personally to talk about it on the phone. I will tell you tomorrow, ok?"  
"Ok, you're the man." Koushiro heard a little chuckle on the other end and put his free hand on his hip, grinning mischievously.  
"Fine, I'm the man in our relationship. I will remember you by time!" For a few seconds nothing was heard, then a small voice muttered: "Koushiro?"  
"Yes?", the boy answered slightly haggarded.  
"I love you."  
Koushiro smiled knowingly, looking over his shoulder to make sure his mother wasn't standing there listening.  
"I know, Tai. But one thing is really sad."  
"What do you mean?" Taichis voice sounded puzzled.  
"That you could never love me like I love you. I don't think anybody loved someone like this before…" 

_Authors note:__ Yep, finally my second fanfic is ready. Took me way longer than the first one, even if it's still quite short. Seems like I'm sticking to Taishiros, but maybe the next one will be something different, who knows. If you want to give me any feedback feel free to send some!_


End file.
